


So Happy Together

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice Sunday afternoon for this trio in the run up to Christmas. Yes it's quite late :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title: So Happy Together  
> Pairing: Mac Taylor/Don Flack/Danny Messer  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: A nice Sunday afternoon for this trio in the run up to Christmas. Yes it's quite late :)  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt Don/Danny/Mac, domestic bliss  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Don checks on the food, everything is on schedule and there's a gorgeous smell from the chicken and stuffing. He looks in the refrigerator but closes it quickly avoiding the temptation to snack. He goes through to the living room to check on his partners. Danny is dusting the shelves and Mac is putting the lights on the tree. Don can't help smiling at the picture they present. Of course putting up the tree would have been best done after dinner but once Mac gets and idea in his head it's best to go along with him. Don watches him surveying the tree and making small alterations here and there and then nod in apparent satisfaction at the arrangement of the fairy lights.

It's their second Christmas together. Last year they'd chosen decorations for the tree and bought small ornaments for the shelves. Danny had chosen a snowman and polar bear. Don picked a small house that you could sit a tealight candle in and Mac had bought a Santa on a motorbike which they'd teased him about.

Danny turns and sees Don watching them. "No need to help, we're fine."

"Oh I know you are," says Don suggestively.

Danny laughs. "None of your dirty talk or we'll never get finished. Have either of you seen the snowglobe with the Christmas tree in it? I thought I put it with the ornaments."

Don shakes his head and Mac looks in the boxes near him.

"Not here I'm afraid. Did we definitely get all the boxes?"

"I'll go look."

"Thanks, Don."

Don checks the loft and finds one plastic crate near his boxes. He takes the lid off and smiles when he sees the card with the penguins on the front. It's the one Danny gave him last Christmas. Don opens it and reads the message smiling at the words of love. Don slips the card in with his things. He wonders if Mac and Danny kept the cards he got them. Mac is secretly quite sentimental so he probably has. He checks the rest of the things in the box, there's a wreath for the front door, a string of bells and some tinsel. Nestled in the tinsel is Danny's snowglobe. When he comes back Danny claps.

"Thought we'd have to go looking for you."

Don hands Danny the snowglobe. "For you, there was a whole box of Christmas stuff near my things for some reason. It must have been the last box to go up."

Mac takes out the wreath, "I remember now, we didn't keep the box off the snowglobe and I said the tinsel would be soft enough."

Don kisses Danny and goes to check on the food while Mac puts the wreath on the front door.

Back in the living room Danny puts aside the empty boxes that can be put away again for a few weeks. He's sorting the baubles for the tree and trying to decide if it's worth trying any sort of color scheme when Mac comes back in. "I can't believe it's December again already, Mac."

"Yeah I know. Any idea what you or Don want for Christmas? Between birthdays and anniversaries I'm running out of ideas."

Danny shrugs. "A gift card is always good but I like to try to find something personal to you guys. I haven't done any shopping yet either. Maybe we could pool our money and get some things for the house."

"Quite the romantic, Danny."

Danny puts his arms around Mac and kisses his neck. "You love me really."

"Yeah I do," admits Mac with a grin. He kisses Danny and leans back pulling Danny with him.

When Don calls them for dinner they're in a semi-clothed make-out session on the couch. He clears his throat loudly, "no topless men at my dinner table."

They take their time over dinner talking about work and sports and Christmas plans. Mac is on call for Christmas Day but hopes he won't get called in. Last year they'd had their Christmas dinner on the 27th. It had still been special but it would be nice to get the actual day to themselves. Danny loads the dishwasher while Don pours coffee for the three of them. There's murmurs about ice-cream but they all declare themselves to be too full. They make it as far as the couch and sit for a while trying to work up the energy to finish the tree. Danny slides onto the floor and pulls one of the boxes over. He sits at Mac's feet sorting the baubles by color.

"There's a lot of red and gold here but a few blues and bizarrely this." Danny holds up a neon yellow one that none of them remembers from last year.

"Well there's red tinsel, we could go with that and use the silver tinsel round the mirror."

"Good call, Mac. Danny, I think you can safely throw out that yellow one."

Don slides a little closer to Mac and rests his head on Mac's shoulder. "You okay, Mac?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still pleasantly full from dinner."

Danny seemingly has more energy than either of them can muster and finishes the tree with suggestions from Mac and Don. He proudly puts the star on top of the tree, turns on the lights and turns to see Mac smiling at him.

"Great job, Danny."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't Sir me. I'm too tired to do anything about it. Sit with me."

Danny sits the other side of Mac and takes his hand. Don reaches across and rests his hand on Danny's leg. "The tree looks great."

A little while later Danny goes to make coffee and Mac brings up the presents question with Don.

"I haven't shopped yet, Mac. I've been looking but nothing sticks out. Maybe we could book a trip somewhere after New Year when the rotas calm down."

"I like that idea. Would love to have some time away with you two."

"Mmm, that'd be nice. No sirens, no dead bodies, no death notifications."

Mac laughs, "would have to be pretty remote to avoid sirens but the rest we could do. Maybe we can do that and give smaller gifts on the day."

"Sure. I was trying to think of something that Danny could wear at work since he can't wear his collar."

"Any ideas yet?"

Don shakes his head. "I wanted it to be a joint decision, not from me or from you. It should represent the same thing as his collar, a gift from both of us."

Mac puts his arm around Don. "I'll definitely give it some thought."

Danny comes back with the coffee and biscuits which Mac eats despite his protests at being full. Don and Mac make room for Danny between them on the couch and they watch Die Hard criticising the unrealistic bits and yet enjoying it all the same.


End file.
